My Daughters Friend
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Carlisle never changed Esme and is the only member of his family without a mate. What happens when Alice decides to bring home a friend from school?


**Title: My Daughters Friend**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Angela/Carlisle**

**Summary: Carlisle never changed Esme and is the only member of his family without a mate. What happens when Alice decides to bring home a friend from school?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was in my study catching up on some paper work from the hospital when my youngest daughter, well my daughter for all intents and purposes, popped her head inside of the spacious area with a big smile on her face. I set down my pen and smiled back because I knew Alice must want something. She was the younger of two girls and even though I had not changed her myself she was family as was her mate Jasper.

I had six vampire children and all of them were mated. Edward was the first one I had changed and he had recently found his mate Tanya Denali (Who I had always thought of as a daughter) in Alaska. He had tried to ignore his feelings for years, but eventually they had caught up with him. I only wished him all the happiness in the world with his mate. Tanya was a bit much at times, but she a confidence that had started to rub off on my mind reading son and affect him in only the most positive of ways. As of right now they had taken a little vacation over the holiday break to see her family in Alaska.

For a long time I had thought Edward refused to accept his feelings for Tanya because he did not want me to be alone and the only one without a mate. He thought he owed because I had changed him when he was dying of the Spanish Influenza. I had to sit him down and explain that just because I was alone did not mean he had to be the same, especially if he had someone he loved and who loved him back. Finding someone who accepts you as you are is not an easy task. Eventually he took my advice and courted Tanya finding the happiness a father wanted his son to have.

Rosalie had been the second one I changed and her story was a tragic one with an almost perfectly happy ending. She had been engaged to a man who went by the name of Royce King and she loved him dearly. She will tell that she did not love him, but was more in love with the idea of love itself. I knew otherwise because I had known her for so long. I saw how devastated she was and how long it took her to deal with everything which had happened to her. She was a broken mess and it was not until we found Emmett that she came back to life. It was as if he brought out the humanity we all feared had been lost.

Emmett was most recent one I had changed. Rosalie found him while on a hung being attacked by a bear. She knew he wouldn't survive even if she could get him to a hospital. I had been amazed by her control when I learned she had carried him down the mountain begging for me to change him. I do not regret it because Emmett is a bright spot in our lives. He brings humor even when this family feels we are at our darkest days.

I had not changed Alice and Jasper since they were already vampires when we met. Alice had no memory of how she had been turned or the reason behind it. The first thing she remembers is waking up in this life as one of the living dead and having a vision of Jasper. After waiting years to find him they met in a small diner one day. She could see the future and that is what led her to my family after she had found Jasper. They showed up one day asking which room they could have and they simply never left.

Jasper is the one who was closest to my age. He had been turned during the Civil war and made part of a vampire army. For years he suffered never knowing there was another way until he met Alice. The poor boy was covered in battle scars and for a very long time he wouldn't speak with anyone other than Alice. It took a lot of coaxing from me to get him talk with me, but he only wanted his wife to be happy and so he tried his best to open up and explain why he had such a hard time trusting people. He was close to everybody now, but it had taken a very long time.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" Alice asked as she stepped fully in to the room. I felt pride in my heart when she called me dad. I was a sentimental old fool, yet things such as this always got to me. They made me feel almost human.

I nodded and placed my hands in front of me on the desk folding my fingers together in a relaxed tone. "How can I help you Alice?"

The small pixie like girl sat down in the chair across from my desk. "Well I know that I should have asked you sooner, but there is this girl at school I am friends with named Angela and I kind of invited her over this afternoon without thinking. Would it be alright if she came over today? I can always call her and come up with an excuse as to why I have to cancel-"

I lifted my hand up to stop her mid rant. "Alice, it is fine if you want to have a friend over. I only ask that you are very careful around her and make sure that the others feel they can handle being around a human for an entire day. If any of them feel as if this will be too much to handle then tell them I said they should go on a hunt. I am very happy to see you making some human friends Alice. We can even have a dinner if you wish to invite her to stay over."

My would be daughter grinned from ear to ear before literally jumping over my desk and hugging me tightly. I chuckled at her behavior and hugged her back. You would think I had just made her the happiest person in the world when all I did was agree she could have a friend over. It always saddened me that Alice never remembered her past and I would not begrudge her a friend.

"Thank you so much dad!" She squealed in delight. "I will ask her to spend the night and we can have a girl's night. I promise we won't disturb your work."

I grinned softly catching some of her enthusiasm. "If I can put up with Emmett and Rosalie I know this will not be a problem. Let me know what the others say and please find out what Angela likes to eat so that I can go out and get some. We want her to have a good time here so she will choose to visit us more often."

00000000

It was around three in the afternoon when Angela finally arrived. I had been informed that she would be spending the night and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had chosen to go hunting. It was better to be safe than sorry. I had decided to stay because I had work that needed to be done and I wanted to be here in case something went wrong. Don't get me wrong, I trust Alice to have self-control when she needs it, but things can sometimes happen which change the course of everything. It would be best for everyone if I stuck around in case for whatever reason I may be needed here.

It was a few minutes after I heard the young lady arrive a knock sounded on my door. I called for them to come in since I could hear Angela's heartbeat. When the two girls walked I thought my heart would stop, well it would have if it had been beating in the first place. Young Angela Webber was a probably the most beautiful human I had ever seen. She had deep brown eyes though the view was obstructed by the horn rimmed white glasses she wore. Her hair fell down well past her shoulders and was a shiny straight black that I would love to run my fingers through. How she managed to keep every single hair in place I had no clue. She was slim and I realized that she probably should put on more weight. She looked like a delicate little bird as she stood there nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Carlisle I would like you to meet Angela." Alice said motioning between the two of us. I had to blink myself out of my stupor and I was a little disgusted with myself to realize I had been staring at a human teen girl. Yes she was beautiful, but I was centuries older than her and I had no right to look at her in such a way.

"Um hi." The human stated nervously adding a small wave to her words. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to spend the night. My parents had to go to my little brother's soccer game and so I would have been home alone otherwise. I promise that I won't cause any trouble and if I do then feel free to kick me out."

I stood up and offered my hand to her which she shook before pulling it away and rubbing the cold away. "It is no trouble at all Angela. If you need anything then feel free to come and ask for it."

00000000

Angela visited a lot after that and it was both a gift and curse in my opinion. It was a gift because each moment spent with her was similar to bathing in the sunlight. I loved spending time with her and getting to know her on a personal level. The curse part was the fact that I wanted something I knew I should not have. I had found my mate, but she was a teenage girl with a life and a family. I could never take her from that no matter how much I may want to do so.

The worst part had to be when I overheard her telling Alice she had a crush on me. She liked me and all I would have to do is show a little interest and she would be mine. I was so very much tempted to do so, but I fought the urge. I would not corrupt an innocent girl in such a way. It got worse when she started finding ways to spend alone time with me. At first she asked for help with her health homework and I did not find that odd at first until I learned from Edward she was an all A student in school. It was later I learned that Alice had decided to play match maker.

All my children had actually come together to form this devious plan. Angela was staying the night again and for some reason almost all of my children had decided to go hunting. Alice was the only one who stayed at first until she mysteriously got a call from Jasper and said he needed her and she would be back in a few hours. This meant I would have the whole house to myself minus the presence of Angela. I locked myself up in my study only to have her come knocking a few minutes after Alice had departed. When I told her to enter the first words out of her mouth had me frozen in shock.

"I know what you are." She told me holding my gaze and coming to sit on the edge of my desk. "Alice and the others were dropping hints for weeks now and I am not a stupid girl. I figured it out mostly on my own with the help of the clues. Then I confronted Alice and she caved telling me the truth. She also told me something else. She said that I was your mate. Is that true?"

My entire body went rigid at having her so close. My mind started working overtime. Alice had told Angela the truth of what we were? Did she have no idea how dangerous this could be for everyone involved if the Volturi ever found out? I understood that my children wanted nothing more than for me to be as happy as they were, but this was taking it a little far. Did they not realize now I would have no other choice than to turn Angela eventually? A human could not know the truth about us unless they were going to become one of our kind.

"It would be better if we did not talk about this." I replied wanting to cut this off before we even got started. "Maybe it would be best if you forget everything you think you know. No good can come out of this for you."

"I think only good can come out of this." Angela countered. "I mean I understand it is dangerous and everything, but I like you. I like you probably more than I should considering you are over 500 years old. Alice told me that she saw me like you. I guess it is not going to happen for a few years, but I am going to be a vampire. I have no idea how it happens, all I know is that it will happen."

Alice had a vision of Angela becoming like us? Why had I not been told? Would I turn her? I only ever turned people if they were dying. Did that mean the beautiful girl I found myself in love with would be thrust in to a life or death situation? This thought did not sit well with me. "Angela-"

She cut me off be leaning forward and brushing her lips against mine. I tried not to respond at first. She was a teen girl and their emotions were always changing. I should push her away and then gather my family and leave. It would be in her best interest. Yet I could not seem to bring myself to do such a thing. I ended up kissing her back and pulling her close so that she fell off of the edge of the desk and in to my waiting arms.

Her arms wound around my neck as her fingers toyed with the ends of my hair. I knew this was wrong and I needed to stop. I was supposed to have control and set an example for my children, but right now I didn't feel like I had any ounce of control when it came to her. I had been alone for so long and now I had found her. I never understood what my children felt for their mates until I set eyes on her for the first time. How could Edward have denied Tanya for so long if he felt half of what I was feeling in this moment?

With a small growl I tossed everything off of my desk before laying her down on top of it. I hesitated when my hands pushing her shirt up and over her breasts. "Are you sure you want this? We cannot go back if we do this."

My human mated clung on to my shoulders almost as if she were afraid I would up and leave her. She truly had no idea the depth of my feelings for her did she? "I want you. I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. I always thought something was wrong with me because I had no interest for the boys in school and then I saw you and I realized why. I am a hopeless romantic, but I think I was waiting for you."

"And I for you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I had her clothes off in seconds and was inside of her in minutes. My face buried in the crook of her neck. She had been a virgin of course and I was glad I had such control when it came to blood. At least I could control some of my animal urges even if I could not control others. I hooked her legs around my waist and ran my cool tongue over her right nipple. Her whole body arched when I did this as a small moan escaped her slightly parted lips.

I kissed along her collarbone and down until I reached the swell of her breasts yet again. I felt like a teenage boy because I knew that I would not last very long. It did not even matter because Angela was on the brink of orgasm and all I had to do was run the sharp edge of my teeth along her pulse point to have her coming. I let one of my hands released my hold on her hips in order to slam it down against the desk. I had to do something because I felt the need to bite or destroy something. I felt the desk crumble around us as we tumbled to the floor.

After a few minutes we both started laughing. She made me feel like a giddy school boy and I loved this feeling. Her laughter was music to my ears as she stroked up and down my bare chest with the tips of her fingers. "We broke the desk."

"That we did my love." I smiled and pressed my lips gently against her temple. "I hope you are not disgusted by my actions."

"Why would I be disgusted?" Angela asked tilting her head. "It had been my plan to come in here and seduce you."

I chuckled and curled my body protectively around hers. Who would have thought I could fall for my daughter's friend? "Well mission accomplished my dear."

THE END!

**AN: Here is the next in my one-shot Christmas gift series to my readers. It was made for Hippy Chick and I will be making the trailer tomorrow since I still have the flu and need to rest. I hope that you all liked this. It was my first time writing as Carlisle and I know the sex was fast, but well I felt weird writing Carlisle and Angela lol. They are a cute pairing just new to me. I may write more of them in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
